


Будни Отдела Тайн: ДАВАЙ ДРУЖИТЬ!

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Простите, но на это у вас тоже нет допуска.
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607785
Kudos: 6





	Будни Отдела Тайн: ДАВАЙ ДРУЖИТЬ!

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено прошлогодним командным текстом [Будни Отдела Тайн](http://wtf-2019.diary.ru/p217053324.htm?oam#more1), но текст читается и как самостоятельная работа. Разрешение от автора получено.

Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Джон Смит, и я невыразимец. И мы с вами уже неплохо знакомы. Да, вы этого не помните. Почему? Потому что у вас на это нет допуска, поэтому память о нашей предыдущей встрече вам стерли. Эй, ну не надо обижаться. Все через это проходят. Вам в итоге никакого вреда, а мне так нужно кому-то выговориться! Сами понимаете, жене о своей работе не расскажешь — она вообще маггл, а им модифицировать память слишком часто нельзя, это вредно. Ох, Мерлин, как мне приходится изворачиваться, чтобы она ни о чем не догадалась. Иногда я думаю, что с таким опытом во вранье я смог бы завести себе целый гарем любовниц и успешно их всех скрывать. Но о моих изворачиваниях я расскажу как-нибудь в следующий раз. Конечно же, он будет. Нет, о предыдущих вы не вспомните. Нет, об этом тоже. Ну что, поехали? 

***

Моя родная Лаборатория великой трансмутации встречает меня... матом. На душе сразу становится легко и свободно — прямо ощущение милого дома. Шеф, стоя прямо в коридоре, распекает Смита Новичка так, что у того уже волосы встали дыбом, а от мантии попахивает дымком. А ведь это шеф еще за палочку не взялся.

— ...кой хрен мы должны нахрен заниматься этой хреновой хренью?! 

— Но... мистер Смит... 

— Мистеры в Министерстве, болван! — вот зря Смит это шефу сказал, очень даже зря. — А ты в Отделе Тайн! В Месте Великого Делания! Я тебя Банку Данных чистить запихну до конца жизни! В Лабораторию темпоральных перемещений отдам, своего дедушку убивать! БДМ-1 скормлю!

Так, надо спасать идиота. А то ведь действительно скормит Смита БДМ-у, у того несварение будет, обидится. А он кофе прикольный варит. В смысле, дементор, а не Смит. Мы ведь дементора того, «безопасного», у себя оставили — он обосновался на кухне и даже не пытается нас сожрать — проникся, наверное. Так что мы подкармливаем его смертниками из Азкабана, а он готовит потрясающий кофе. 

Что? Хм. БДМ-1 — это Безопасный Дементор Модель Один. Забавная попытка выбить себе финансирование, которая началась с мирного смертофалда и... Так, я же рассказывал уже! А... ну да, вы же не помните. Ладно, просто проехали.

— Чиф — с добрым утром, кстати, — что случилось-то? — вмешиваюсь я.

— Идиот случился, — рявкает шеф, но уже тише. Ну и славно, успокаивается. Сейчас главное, чтобы Смит Новичок ничего не ляпнул. — Видел?!

И шеф протягивает мне единорога. Плюшевого — уже хорошо. Омерзительно розового, с громадными кислотно-зелеными глазами и блестящим плюшевым же рогом.

— Какая гадость, — кратко резюмирую я.

— Вот-вот! Видите ли, сыночка у директора департамента спорта эта тварючка пугает! Понимаешь?

— Меня она тоже пугает, — искренне признаюсь я. — Не дай Моргана встретить автора этой дряни.

— Я ТЕБЯ ЛЮБЛЮ! — внезапно выдает игрушка, и я отскакиваю назад, выхватывая палочку. — ДАВАЙ ДРУЖИТЬ!

— А, да. Еще он, гадина такая, говорящий, — уточняет шеф.

— Я заметил, — в ушах тихонько и назойливо звенит. — И на кой он нам?

— Полезное сотрудничество с Министерством... — начинает было Смит Новичок. Все. Амба.

— Сотрудничество?! — шеф в бешенстве швыряет единорога в идиота Смита, после чего игрушку еще в полете догоняет луч невербальной Авады. Злой шеф — это крутой шеф, ага.

— Я ТЕБЯ ЛЮБЛЮ! — единорожек, только что поймавший Непростительное, плюхается на пол. Невредимый. Мы все смотрим на него. Потом на шефа. Потом опять на единорога и опять на шефа.

— Не понял... Авада Кедавра! — заклинание шефа выбивает каменную крошку из стены коридора. Хорошенько зачарованной стены, собранной из египетского камня и цемента с драконьей слюной. — Авада Кедавра!

— ДАВАЙ ДРУЖИТЬ! — такое впечатление, что плюшевая тварь страдает мазохизмом. И что улыбаться, получив второе Непростительное подряд, она стала еще шире.

— Та-а-ак.

— Ну, он же неживой, — пытается предположить новенький Смит. — Вот ему и ничего...

— Авада прошибает девять миллиметров гоблинской стали, проходит через Фиделиус и рассеивает Адское пламя, — отзывается шеф, не сводя взгляда с единорога.

— Оплавляет адамант, — добавляю я. — И способна развалить даже человека, окаменевшего от взгляда Горгоны. А тут... 

— Я ТЕБЯ ЛЮБЛЮ!

— Вот-вот.

— Та-а-ак, — повторяет шеф. — Смит, бери эту зверюгу, тащи в третью тестовую. Смит, хватай мозги и присоединяйся. 

— ДАВАЙ ДРУЖИТЬ!

— А ты — заткнись. 

***

Единорогу наплевать на любое внешнее воздействие. Этот простой вывод мы сделали спустя восемь часов исследований. Ну, как исследований... Я, шеф и Смит Толстяк, периодически меняясь, просто пытались завалить чертову игрушку. Всем. От Риктусемпры и Ступефая до Адского пламени и Молота Ведьм. Пришлось, кстати, перебраться в пятую тестовую — самую защищенную комнату в нашей лаборатории, — потому что Молота «трешка» могла и не выдержать. А мягонький единорог продолжал признаваться нам в любви и неуклюже скакать по помещению. Авада разбивалась о него искорками, заклятия попроще терялись в плюше. Сквозь Адское пламя игрушка тупо проскакала и предложила нам дружить. Молот Ведьм оставил в полу внушительную такую вмятину... из которой единорог выбрался как ни в чем не бывало и радостно ускакал в дальний угол комнаты, где принялся задумчиво чесать плюшевые же зубы о стену. После этого мы попробовали его порвать, расплющить и даже разрубить топором. Ни-че-го.

— Вывод? — интересуется шеф, глядя на неубиваемую розовую дрянь.

— Очуметь, — выдает требуемый вывод Смит Толстяк.

— Во-во, — только и добавляю я.

— Кто эту игрушку зачаровал? Уже выяснили?

Мамбл — мой мозг-ассистент — тут же тычет мне в плечо нужную ленту памяти. Умничка какая — наверняка бедняга тоже устал и теперь хочет, чтобы все поскорее закончилось и он мог отправиться тихо плавать в аквариуме Банки Данных.

— Неизвестно, — зачитываю я. — Игрушка маггловская, разговаривать умеет благодаря маггловскому механизму. Ребенку подарил отец, купил в маггловском квартале, в маггловском магазине. Кто и когда зачаровал — нет данных.

— Ясно. Ладно, хватит на сегодня. Смит, засунь объект в Печь Осириса, сними с него ауру и слепок магии. Потом скажешь этому идиоту Смиту, чтобы он прогнал объект через трансмогрифицирующий анализатор и составил картинку плетения чар... если получится, конечно. Я домой. Ты, Смит, тоже. 

***

На следующее утро я появляюсь на работе раньше даже самого шефа. Неслабое достижение, между прочим.

Но именно поэтому Смит Новичок наседает на меня. Я же ветеран, как иначе?

— Мист... кхм... Смит, — быстро исправляется он, заметив, как у меня в глазах проступает: «Банка Данных. Пожизненно». — А зачем вы сняли копию с этого единорога?

— Во-первых, — неспешно начинаю я, — не единорога, а объекта.

— Объекта?

— Объекта. Все, что мы исследуем — это объекты, субъекты, феномены, аномалии, артефакторные конструкты... ну и так далее. 

— Простите, Смит. Зачем вы сняли копию с объекта «Единорог»?

Вынужден признать, что у парня есть чувство юмора.

— Никто никаких копий не снимал.

— Но, Смит, вот же, — и Смит достает из ящика своего стола плюшевого единорога. Не розового — темно-синего. Но такого же мягкого и мерзко-милого, и...

— ДАВАЙ ДРУЖИТЬ!

И такого же громкого.

— Сми-и-и-ит! — ору я, и из подсобки, где у нас стоит размельчитель философских камней, выкатывается Смит Толстяк. — Это что?

— Это не я, — клянется Смит, разглядев синенького единорога.

— «Авада Кедавра»? — интересуюсь я, тыча палочкой в игрушку. 

— Я ТЕБЯ ЛЮБЛЮ! — радостно вопит единорог, поймав Непростительное.

— Почему. Их. Два?!

Но он был один. По крайней мере, в наличии. Поэтому шефа я встречаю невеселой новостью.

— У нас побег.

Шеф прямо так в коридоре на пол и садится.

— БДМ-1 таки сбежал? — предполагает он. — У йети опять спермотоксикоз?! Или... о, нет! Посуда на свободе?!

— Единорог.

— Как?!

— Он проколупал стену. Или прогрыз. Не уверен.

— Так... То есть у нас по лаборатории бегает плюшевая игрушка, которую не берет даже Авада?!

— Две.

— Что значит «две», Смит?

— Из... — я медлю. Потому что сам понимаю, как по-идиотски это сейчас прозвучит. — Из адаманта в пятой тестовой, который проковырял первый единорог, каким-то образом получился второй. Он сейчас у Смита.

— Самовоспроизводящийся неуязвимый конструкт, — констатирует шеф.

— Нулевая зачистка? — подает голос Смит Толстяк.

— Опять?! — возмущаюсь я. — Неделю назад все зачищали! Я только чашку новую принес!

— Никаких зачисток, — отрезает шеф. — Возможность зачаровать предмет от любой магии — слишком дорогая штука. Так... мобилизуем всех. Единорога найти. За вторым — глаз да глаз. Смит, головой отвечаешь. Бегом! 

***

Я роюсь на нашей кухоньке, перекапывая уже десятый шкафчик. Все Смиты нашей лаборатории — аж семь штук, ага — сейчас бегают по территории, пытаясь найти плюшевого беглеца. А сама лаборатория запечатана. Снаружи. По тревоге. Теперь там, у дверей сидят четыре импортных боевых израильских голема и десяток дементоров. И если с дементорами мы бы справились — натравили бы БДМ-1 на них, проповеди о здоровом образе жизни читать, то вот големы... В общем, ищем единорога.

Я выбрасываю из шкафчика еще одну банку кофе, пачку окаменевших (буквально) печенек, Ритуальный Освященный Девственный Кинжал Кали (Смит режет им себе яблочки) и коробку рафинада. Последнюю, судя по звуку, ловит БДМ, который сейчас тихо парит в углу, оберегая от моих загребущих рук обожаемую им кофеварку.

— Я ТЕБЯ ЛЮБЛЮ!

Вздрагиваю и врезаюсь головой в стенку. Путаясь в ногах, руках, мантии и печеньках, вываливаюсь из шкафчика, хватаюсь за палочку и вижу единорога. Ярко-оранжевого. И от него отчетливо пахнет апельсинами и беконом.

— ДАВАЙ ДРУЖИТЬ! — предлагает эта сволочь. Дементор, прихватив гниющими руками свою кофеварку, взмывает под самый потолок. А однорогая скотина скачет ко мне.

— Пошел вон! — в ответ предлагаю я и поспешно отступаю за шкафчик. Единорог подбегает к нему и исчезает из виду. Это заставляет нервничать. Так что я аккуратненько взбираюсь на шкафчик, наклоняюсь, чтобы увидеть, куда делось это исчадие безумной магии... и шкафчик с треском заваливается вперед вместе со мной.

Как я не вписался лицом в Ритуальный Освященный... в общем, в чертов очень острый ножик, я и сам не понимаю. Оборачиваюсь и вижу, что проклятый шкафчик упал, так как у него нет передних ножек. И здоровенного такого куска одной из стенок. А на меня смотрят...

— Я ТЕБЯ ЛЮБЛЮ!

— ДАВАЙ ДРУЖИТЬ!

...два единорога. Апельсиново-беконный и опилочно-деревянный.

— Идите вы к Моргане в родильную! — кинжал Кали сам так удобно ложится в руку. Но от брошенного ножа цитрусно-мясная игрушка легко уворачивается. Поворачивает свою пушистую башку, задумчиво изучает кинжал, воткнувшийся в останки шкафчика. И так же задумчиво всего за пару секунд заглатывает его.

Кофеварка вываливается из рук обалдевшего БДМ-1 и с грохотом падает на пол.

А шерсть на правом боку игрушки начинает стремительно расти, окрашивается в темно-стальной цвет, переплетается, твердеет... И новый единорог с тихим «чпок» отделяется от своего... э-э-э... папы.

— Нам хана, — тихо констатирую я.

— У-у-у, — сипло соглашается дементор.

— ДАВАЙ ДРУЖИТЬ! — в три глотки подтверждают игрушки. 

***

Мы насчитали уже пятнадцать единорогов. Все они, что характерно, разные. Собственно, поэтому и смогли посчитать. 

К нам доставили того самого злополучного ребенка — хозяина, так сказать, изначального единорога. Пробросили прямым портключом. Я уже предвкушал геморройные красоты допроса пятилетки, но не учел, что шеф в бешенстве. Поэтому пацаненок был заимперен, напоен веритасерумом и отлегилименчен. Кажется, именно в таком порядке, хотя и не поручусь.

— Стихийная магия, — шеф разве что лбом об стенку не бьется. — Папаша — дебил! Пришло же в голову пригрозить игрушку забрать, а?!

— И ребенок пожелал, чтобы с милым единорожком ничего не случилось? — уточняю я.

— В точку, Смит.

— Так пусть пожелает все обратно, — предлагает Смит Толстяк.

— Смит, не будь кретином! Империус не стыкуется со стихийной детской магией. А нормально его уговаривать — это очень долго. И не факт еще, что это подействует на копии.

— И что тогда?

— Вопросам стихийных детских магических всплесков нужно уделить отдельное и особое внимание. Считаю, что на эту тему можно выбить грант у...

— Чиф, сейчас что делать? — перебиваю его я.

— А. Сейчас. Смит, делай портключ и дуй в лабораторию темпоральных перемещений. Бери недельный хроноворот.

— Хроновмешательство, — морщусь я.

— Я не уверен, что нулевая зачистка лаборатории поможет. Поэтому — да. Да отцепись ты уже, — бросает шеф БДМ-у, который настойчиво царапает его плечо пальцем, пытаясь привлечь внимание.

— Чиф... — я нервно сглатываю, смотря за спину шефу. — Вам реально лучше взглянуть.

В дверях кабинета стоит маленький игрушечный единорог. Весь, от копытец до мягкого рога, собранный из глазных яблок.

— Я ТЕБЯ ЛЮБЛЮ!

— Светло-синие, — икает шеф. — Как у Смита.

— А не у Смита? — машинально уточняю я.

— Нет, у Смита.

— А-а-а...

— Смит.

— А?

— Пошел. Вон. К временщикам. Сейчас же!

— Ага.

Кажется, я поставил мировой рекорд по скорости создания портключа. Но согласитесь, с такой мотивацией это было несложно. Если эти мягкие милашки взялись за людей... ма-ма. 

***

Лаборатория темпоральных перемещений встречает меня мертвой тишиной. Смита, который всегда курит в предбаннике лаборатории, нет. Воплей Смита, который командует исключительно криком и исключительно матерным — весь в нашего шефа — тоже не слышно. Ти-ши-на.

Я осторожно толкаю дверь и вхожу в главное — единственное — помещение лаборатории. 

У временщиков все устроено в стиле «о-оу-у-упэн спе-е-ейс», как язвительно тянет Смит. Все и вся в одном здоровенном зале. Но сейчас в нем пусто. Никого нет. А самое главное, на том месте, где стоит Темпоральный Накопитель — хранилище всех хроноворотов всей, чтоб ее, Британии, — пусто. Осколки хрусталя блестят на полу вокруг тяжеленной плиты золотого постамента... которая сейчас куда больше похожа на огромный кусок издырявленного сыра. Издырявленного, прямо как стены в нашей лаборатории. Как шкафчики на кухне. Как...

— ДАВАЙ ДРУЖИТЬ!

Услышав это за спиной, я пугаюсь до такой степени, что машинально аппарирую. И самое плохое — что у меня получается. А значит, вся система безопасности Отдела Тайн, которую разрабатывали сорок лет, устанавливали пятьдесят лет и еще месяц тестировали, — накрылась серебряным тазиком. 

Я размышляю об этом в те короткие две секунды, пока аппарация тащит меня по сингулярному пространственно-временному проколу из лаборатории временщиков наверх — я по привычке аппарировал к гостевому входу в Министерство магии. 

***

Пусто. Воет ветер, гоняя по улице газетные листы. На перекрестке — маггловский бронетранспортер, весь в сквозных дырах. Вокруг него живописно разбросаны тела маггловских же солдат. Улица забита пустыми, брошенными автомобилями — они тоже похожи на сыр. На месте заколдованной телефонной будки — только ее остов.

Я в ужасе выхожу из переулка.

Руины зданий. Покосившиеся фонарные столбы. Тела, тела, тела, тела... Что же мы натворили?!

— Я ТЕБЯ ЛЮБЛЮ!

Из-за угла показывается маленький единорог. Он не плюшевый — он из человеческой кожи и грязно-зеленой ткани, а вместо одного из глаз у игрушки маггловская армейская нашивка.

— Я ТЕБЯ ЛЮБЛЮ!

— ДАВАЙ ДРУЖИТЬ!

— ДАВАЙ ДРУЖИТЬ!!!

Еще один. И еще. Десяток, два, сотня... тысяча. Единороги выбираются из руин, выскальзывают из-под останков автомобилей, выпрыгивают из ям в дороге — и все они смотрят на меня. Все они идут ко мне.

— ДАВАЙ ДРУЖИТЬ!

Я сглатываю вязко-желчный комок в горле. Конец Света, класс «Артур» — то есть мы сами спровоцировали его. И нет возможности ничего исправить. Никакой. У временщиков все сожрано проклятыми игрушками, и... Я аппарирую.

Снова оказавшись в темпоральной лаборатории, я бегу к постаменту Накопителя. Мне нужен хотя бы один хроноворот. Пусть даже крошечный, дешевый пятиминутный — я готов крутить его сколько угодно. Но все мои надежды разбиваются в прах. Хроноворотов нет. Ни единого. Очевидно, треклятые игрушки их сожрали. Или же кто-то уже воспользовался хроноворотом, а я остался здесь, в отмирающих остатках временной петли, обреченный на...

— Я ТЕБЯ ЛЮБЛЮ!

Не поверите. Никогда еще я не был так рад одному из этих чертовых единорогов. Почему? О-о-о... просто он светился. Мягким золотистым сиянием. Этот единорог был сделан из хроноворота!

Я прыгаю прямо на него, крепко хватаю за рог и просто кручу им в воздухе. И это срабатывает! У меня на глазах на постамент Темпорального Накопителя возвращаются осколки хрустального контейнера, склеиваются вместе, внутри один за другим появляются хроновороты, пятясь убегают единороги, появляются люди... А потом бедный единорог просыпается пылью у меня между пальцами.

— Смит? — окликают меня. — Что ты тут забыл?!

— Класс «Артур», — отрезаю я. — Осуществляю хроновмешательство. Какой сегодня день?

— Вторник, — отвечает Смит. И больше никаких вопросов. Уж кто-кто, а временщики прекрасно понимают, чем я сейчас занимаюсь и откуда я. И что меня ждет. Ладно, рефлексии — это потом. Вторник. Все началось в четверг. Прекрасно! 

***

Гребаного руководителя отдела магических игр и спорта я обнаруживаю возле маггловского супермаркета в Ист-Энде. Чертов толстяк выходит из него, в одной руке тяжелый пакет, из которого наружу торчит пяток багетов, в другой — плюшевый розовый единорог.

Стремительно приближаюсь к нему и, прежде чем он успевает опомниться, вырываю игрушку из пальцев. Подбрасываю в воздух и с непередаваемым наслаждением разношу ее банальным, старомодным, позерским фаерболлом. 

— Вы... вы... что вы себе позволяете?! — отмирает чинуша. — Вы не имеете права!

— Отдел Тайн, — я не удерживаюсь и добавляю чрезмерно пафосную, мрачно-крутую фразочку: — У нас есть право на все.

И аппарирую прочь, оставив этого идиота стоять посреди улицы.

Теперь остается сущая мелочь — записать свои воспоминания об этом инциденте. Найти нынешнего себя. Парализовать и залить эти воспоминания оригинальному-себе в голову. А потом самоубиться. Старая добрая Авада в висок. Хотя можно броситься на меч. Пафосно так. По-крутому. В прошлый раз я тоже так делал. Да-да, это будет не первое мое самоубийство. Такова природа времени — нельзя, чтобы в мире было сразу два меня. Конечно, можно убить сегодняшнего-меня... но — если верить временщикам — это может очень плохо закончиться. Ведь в отличие от меня-этого, этот-сегодняшний — он местный. А я — нет. 

***

Вот такие дела. Просыпаешься ты как-то утром и понимаешь, что предотвратил конец света. Круто, правда? 

Но при этом ты еще и самоубился. Уже не круто.

А к концу света привели плюшевые единороги. Вообще не круто.

Но вот такая у нас работа. Магглорожденные, да и многие обычные маги, привыкли к тому, что волшебство — это строгое махание палочкой, простые и эффективные заклинания, да полеты на метле или гиппогрифах. 

Не-а. Волшебство — это самое настоящее приключение. Беда только в том, что частенько это приключение напоминает красочно-безумные галлюцинации бедняги, который обожрался тентакулы. И только мы, тут, в Отделе Тайн, доподлинно это знаем.

Ну да ладно. Эта история тоже подошла к концу. Так что сейчас, пожалуйста, сидите спокойно и не двигайтесь. Не нужно опять бояться этих джентльменов. Да, они выглядят грозно, но на самом деле Смит и Смит — милейшие люди, поверьте мне. И я вам это уже говорил, между прочим. И вы мне тогда поверили. Поверьте и сейчас.

Да, понимаю, никому не хочется терять воспоминания. Но согласитесь, на эту историю у вас тоже не было допуска. 


End file.
